Forbidden Love!
by KilliZa-Chan
Summary: My First Yaoi Fic...Warning : Gaje,abal,norak,garing,dll. Pairing : Shalnark X Feitan
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Yo minna-saaaan!Author ini balik lagi... **

**Killua : Gaada yg ngarepin lu balik!Pigi sana...**

**Gon : Em...Minna-saaan!Jangan dengerin mereka lagi, Gila Mode nya lagi on...**

**Author : Ni fic khusu dibuat untuk Arillia Zaoldyeck,ni fic yaoi pertamaku,Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan Grammar,kata-kata,maupun OOC atau garing... Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya (_ _)**

**Kurapika : Okee...gosah banyak bacot,yuuuk mulai ceritanya...**

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter sepenuhnya milik Yashihiro togashi...**

**Pairing : Feitan X Shalnark**

**Judul : Forbidden Love**

* * *

Genei Ryodan sedang berkumpul dengan 13 anggotanya termasuk Danchou mereka,mereka baru saja selesai dari misi ...markas mereka pun tenggelam dalam keheningan...

"Emm...Danchou..."

Pria berambut hitam bermata onyix yang dipanggil Danchou atau lebih tepatnya Kuroro Lucifer itu menoleh,melihat seorang pria bermata sipit dan berambut merah bernama Hisoka.

"Ya...ada apa?" Jawab 'Danchou' mereka dengan singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil waktu untuk liburan?"Tanya Hisoka sambil menyeringai.  
Mata para laba-laba mulai membulat ketika mendengar perkataan Hisoka.

"Liburan?"Tanya Kuroro dengan nada tertarik.

"Ya...menghabiskan waktu bersama di suatu tempat?Tak apa kan?Sekali-sekali perampok kelas S pun butuh liburan..." Kata Hisoka.

Para Ryodan mulai berpikir sejenak...

"Ya...Aku setuju..." Kata pria berambut coklat pasir dengan senang,Shalnark. "Aku rasa itu akan bagus untuk mempererat hubungan antara Ryodan."

"Hm...Mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan...lagipula,aku memang sedang bosan." Kata Kuroro yang disambut seringai puas dari Hisoka.

"Aku juga setuju..." Kata feitan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di anatara mereka.

"Aku juga...kupikir akan bagus..."Sahut Machi.

"Kurasa bukan masalah..."Kata Coltopi dengan mata besarnya.

"Aku juga..."Kata Shizuku sambil mengangguk,diikuti oleh angguka anggota Ryodan yang lain.

"Baiklah...sudah disepakati,kita akan pergi berlibur...errr..."Suara Kuroro agak tertahan.

"Kenapa Danchou?"Tanya Shalnark pada Kuroro.

"Kita mau kemana?"Tanya Kuroro polos.

"Eh?" Semua nya tampak kaget,sepertinya mereka melupakan hal kecil yang penting ini...

"Eeeeh...kemana ya?"Shizuku berpikir keras,Machi memasang posisi berpikirnya,diikuti oleh anggota Ryodan yang lain.

"Bagaiama kalau gunung?Aku rasa akan menyenangkan kalau kita manjat gunung."Kata Shalnark mengusulkan.

Mereka tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menangguk.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi,kita akan menginap dulu semalam di desa karena sudah malam,besok pagi kita akan mulai mendaki."Kata Kuroro mengangguk.

"Karena penginapan yang ada kecil,maka kita harus tidur berdua satu kamar..."Jelas Kuroro lagi.

"Pilih pasangan kalian sendiri!"Kata Kuroro,Pakunoda segera menarik Shizuku menjadi teman sekamarnya,Nobunaga bersama Ubogin,Coltopi bersama benolenov,Phinks dengan Franklin,Machi...DENGAN TERPAKSA sekamar dengan Hisoka yang hanya menyeringai puas.

"Sepertinya hanya tinggal kau dan aku..."Kata Feitan di balik topengnya,Shalnark hanya mengangguk pasrah,sekamar dengan Feitan...errr...bagaimana,ya...Dia terlalu pendiam dan dingin,pasti tidak terlalu asyik untuk jadi teman sekamar.

"Baiklah...selamat bersenang-senang..."Kata Kuroro,kemudian pergi ke kamarnya sendiri *Enk banget ni org*.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'selamat bersenang-senang'?"Omel Machi kesal,sekamar dengan Hisoka merupakan kesialan paling besar dalam hisoka...seperti biasa...hanya menyeringai.

"Ayo pergi...Selamat tidur..."Kata Feitan sambil berlalu,Shalnark mengikutinya ke kamar mereka...

Di Kamar...

Shalnark sedang menghangatkan diri dibalik selimutnya...Cuaca di kaki gunung memang dingin...  
Sementara feitan sendiri sedang mandi.

Entah kenapa,Shalnark tiba-tiba merinding,ia memegangi kedua lengannya,dan tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaa!"

DRUAAAAK!

Oke,kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi,kan?Barusan aja,Shalnark merasa ada yang megang bahunya dan dengan spontan nonjok tu orang.

S :"Feitan..."Kata Shalnark kaget. O_O" *Masalah baru ni...*

F :"Lu kenapa,sih?"

S :"Gapapa,udah tidur ahh..."

F :"Eh...tanggung jawab ni..."

S : "Tanggung jawab gimana?"

F : "Cariin bantal guling!"

S : "Haa?"

F : "Aku enggak bisa tidur kalo enggak ada guling..."

S : "Enggak keren banget,sih...masa' Ryodan enggak bisa tidur kalo gaada guling!" (-_-")

F : "Eh...udah bawaan lahir tu...cariin gk?" *Death glare*

S : "Eeh...iya-iya.." *Lngsung berdiri,dan keluar nyari guling.*

Di luar kamar...

"Mbak,di sini ada bantal guling enggak?"Tanya Shalnark pada mbak-mbak resepsionis.

"Wah..enggak ada mas..."

"Kok enggak ada?"

"Gk tau...pada berhilangan semua..."

"Kok bisa ilang sih,mbak?"

"Jangan tanya saya dong,mas..."

"Bantuin cari napa,mbak?Nyawa saya terasncam ama monster payung nih..." *Pasang muka melas*

"Mas...bantal guling nya emang enggak ada...tidur sana..."

'Ni mbak-mbak kok gk terpengaruh ama muka melas andalanku,sih?' Kata Shalnark dalam hati,lalu kembali ke kamarnya...

Di kamar...

F : "Dapat gulingnya?"

S : *cengar cengir* "Hehe...enggak dapat feit.."

F : "Cengengesan lagi...cepet cari lagi..."

S : "Aduuuh...aku ngantuk,gaudah pake bantal guling gapapa,ya?" *Puppy eyes*

F : "Yaudah lah...aku gk usah tidur aja..."

S : "Yeey...berhasil...berhasil...berhasil...horeee..." *Joget-joget ala Dora*

F : " Seneng banget lu..."

S : "Ngomong-ngomong,lu kenapa enggak bisa tidur kalo enggak ada bantal guling,sih?"

F : "Em...dulu...pas aku masih umur 2 tahun..."

* * *

FLASHBACK FEITAN

Zaman dahulu kala di sebuah desa,hiduplah sebuah keluarga bahagia...ada ayah,ibu,dan anak laki-laki mereka bernama Feitan.  
Suatu malam yang damai,Feitan hendak menuju ke kamar orang tuanya karena ia tidak bisa tidur,akan tetapi...betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat **ayahnya**tidur dengan lelaki lain,dalam keadaan ayahnya memeluk lelaki itu dari lalu menvari-cari ibunya...

"Feit..."Kata seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu Feitan.

"Bu..."gumam Feitan.

"pergilah Feitan..."

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat yang jauh..."

"Kenapa?Lalu Ayah?Ibu?"

Ibu Feitan kemudian berjongkok dan memgang bahu Feitan *Duh...author sampe nangis nih...*

"Feit...pergilah ke ujung desa,disana...ada pak tua tukang pembuat bantal,mintalah bantal guling dan koyok cabe...Nih...bawa payung buat jaga-jaga kalau ntar-ntar ujan.."*Ngasi payung yg dipake Feitan*  
(Author : (-_-" ... Kirain..)

"Baik bu..." kata Feitan dengan mantap.

"Eh..tunggu dulu,ingat pesan ibu,ya...kalau tidur jangan lupa pakai bantal guling...kalau kamu lupa,kamu akan jadi Yaoi..karena kamu otomatis akan memeluk orang yang tidur disebelahmu...sama seperti ayahmu..."

"Tapi,bu...bukannya biasanya ibu yang tidur disebelah ayah?"Kata Feitan bingung.

"Ibu masih banyak kerjaan...lagian pamanmu tadi datang nginap...yaudah cepet pergi sana,ingat ya..jangan lupa di tawar biar murah..."

"Baik..."

FLASHBACK END

* * *

S : "Gitu doang?"

F : "He-eh..."

S : *Nepok jidat* "Kirain masa lalu mu dramatis,rupanya aneh begitu..."

F : "Kok aneh,sih?"

S : "Tau ah... mau tidur..."

F : "Awas..kalau enggak pake guling bisa jadi Yaoi lo.."

S : "Terserah ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

**THE END**

**Naaah...Gimana ceritanya?Yaoi kan?Ni emang cerita abal-abal yang enggak jelas,berhubung authornya juga kagak jelas..emm...by the way,Author mau bikin cerita baru yang judulnya 'Gon the explorer' yang terinspirasi dari film Dora the explorer...jangan lupa baca ya...  
Review Please... _  
**.  
**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I'm just Kidding**

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya...

"Ayo cepat..."Teriak Kuroro,para Ryodan pun segera berkumpul dan memulai perjalanan naik gunung.

Perjalanan pun dimulai,mereka dengan hati-hati mendaki gunung yang terjal itu.

"Kyaaaa!"Suara teriakan terdengar,tampak Machi hampir jatuh,untung tangannya sempay memegang salah satu akar pohon.

"Bantuin dong..."Kata Machi -tiba,tangan mungil nya ditarik oleh sepasang tangan kekar.

"Lain kali hati-hati..."Kata Hisoka sambil menyeringai yang membuat Machi merinding.

"Jalanan sekitar sini licin...awas teregelincir oleh lumpurnya..."Feitan mengingatkan.

"Oh...kalau itu sih...waaaa..." Shalnark tergelincir,dan spontan meraih tangan Feitan disebelahnya,mereka berdua akan jatuh...untung Feitan berhasil berpegangan.

"Baru juga dibilangin..."Kata Feitan lalu segera menarik Shalnark.

"Maaf..."Sesal Shalnark.

"Pokoknya lebih hati-hati..."Pesan kembali beberapa jam perjalanan dan matahari sudah tenggelam,mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di gunung,berhubung memanjat gunung tengah malam membangun tenda dan memasang api unggun.

Setelah selesai,mereka pun tidur...kecuali,Feitan dan Shalnark.

F : "Eh..Shal..."

S : "Apa?"

F : "Soal cerita ku kemarin..."

S : "Hemmm..."

F : "Aku sebenarnya masih enggak tau,Yaoi itu apa,sih?"

S : *Gubrak* "Masa' gk tau sih?"

F : "iya...Cius."

S : "Miapah?"

F : "Mi goreng."

S : "Enelan?"

F : "Iya... ..udah ah...Kasi tau aja napa?"

S : "Kasi tau gk,ya?"

F : "Udah bosan hidup ya?"

S : "Eh..iya..iya..ampun."

F : "Yaoi itu apa?"

S : "Yaoi itu...sejenis makanan ringan yang dijuak disupermarket dan pasar gelap,harganya gopek dapat lima balek cepek,itung ndiri deh tu...kalo makannya kasi kecap,biar tambah enak..." *Ngawur*

F : "Ooh..."

S : "lha?Percaya?

F : "Percaya lah...jadi?"

S : "Aduuuh...aku tadi tu kan ngawur aja..."

F : "Iya ya?"

S : "Haaaah...terserah deh...capek.."

F : "Eh..ngomong-ngomong..."

S : "Apa?"

F : "Menurutmu,10 atau 20 tahun lagi kita bisa ngumpul-ngumpul begini gk,ya?

S : "Hmm...kok tiba-tiba ngomong begitu?"

F : "Enggak apa-apa sih?Cuma penasaran aja..."

S : "Hm...kalau kita udah punya pasangan,mungkin...Ryodan gk bakalan kayak dulu lagi..."

F : "Maksudmu?"

S : "Contohnya...Danchou kan lagi deket ama pengguna rantai,dan Machi sama Hisoka juga lagi PDKT,kalau orang ni nikah...pasti akan beda suasananya,kan?"

F : "Iya siih..."

Hening...mereka tenggela dalam pikiran masing-masing...tanpa tau apa yang menunggu mereka selanjutnya...

**TBC**

* * *

**Author : Wuahahahaha *Tawa iblis***  
**tadinya mau oneshoot aja,tapi kayak nya enggak bisa,berhubung author banyak kerjaan.**

**Killua : Sok sibuk lu...tiap hari didepan komputer sambil makan aja bilang...**

**Author : Eh...jangan buka kartu napa?**

**Killua : Aku enggak buka kartu kok...cuma ngomong kenyataan.**

**Kurapika : Gomen kalau pendek,soalnya authornya tadi bangun jam 1 siang,dan sekarang dia mau tidur lagi...**

**Author : Eeeh...jangan kasi tau dong...**

**Leorio : Jangan-jangan kamu belum mandi ya?**

**Author : Udah lah...enak aja belum mandi!**

**Gon : Jangan lupa review ya... :)**

**Author : Oh ya...sekilas info..maaf bagi yang udah tau,di Mangaraeder ada Hunter X Hunter ****Special,ceritanya mengenai Kurapika di masa kecil atau lebih tepatnya cerita Hunter X Hunter the movie yang akan diluncurkan tanggal 12 January 2013.**

**All : Ja~ne...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai hai minna-saaaan!  
Internet author kemarin amti gara2 belom dibayar, *Kasian amat*...**  
**Ini chapeter terakhir,silahkan menikmati.**

* * *

Perjalanana mendaki gunung pun dilanjutkan,tapi,bagi Shalnark,perjalanan ini sama sekali tak menyenangkan...hanya karena perasaan aneh yang melandanya sejak kemarin,entah kenapa,ia merasa aneh...kenapa ia takut kalau Feitan punya pacar dan menikah?Perasaan apa ini?Kenapa ia merasa perhatian Feitan terhadapnya sedikit lain,Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Shalnark P.O.V

Baiklah...sekaranga aku bingung,apa yang terjadi?Saat ini,ingin sekali rasanya aku beretriak dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi?Tapi ,kalau aku melakukan itu,sudah bisa dipastikan aku akan berakhir ke rumah sakit jiwa.  
Setelah beberapa jam berlalu,aku masih terus memikirkan nya,rasanya ada yang aneh...rasanya seperti ada yang kurang...apa ya?

"Yep...hari ini cukup sampai di sini."Kata Danchou,kami lalu membangun kemah sekali lagi. Seperti kemarin,aku satu tenda dengan Feitan.  
Bulan sudah menggantung di langit malam,tapi mataku sama sekali tak terpejam.

F : "Hey..ada apa?"

S : "Kupikir kau sudah tidur..."

F : "Tidak ada guling di sini..."

S : "Oh...begitu..." (-_-"...

F : "kau kenapa tidak tidur?"

S : "Tidak ada apa-apa...hanya ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan."

F : "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

S : "Tidak ada...hanya saja...aku merasa aneh pada diriku snediri..."

F : "Kenapa aneh?"

Shalnark duduk,ia lalu menatap Feitan dalam-dalam...

"Ada apa?"Tanya Feitan,Shalnark mengehela napas , ia lalu berbalik membelakangi Feitan,kemudian memejamkan mata untuk tidur. "Tidak ada apa-apa.."Kata Shalnark sebelum ia masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Esoknya...

[Normal P.O.V]

"Waah...pasti asyik saat kita sudah di puncak dan menancapkan bendera Genei Ryodan."Kata Nobunaga girang,yang disambut anggukan dari Phinks dan Shizuku.

"Hei...kau kenapa Shalnark?"Tanya Machi saat melihat Shalnark berwajah murung,Shalnark menggeleng,pikirannya masih fokus pada perasaana aneh bin ajaib di Feitan hanya mengawasi Shalnark diam-diam.

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan,kali ini,mereka hampir sampai ke puncak.

"Dengar semuanya,dari sini,akan ada banyak batu yang berjatuhan,jadi kalian harus hati-hati,pasang telinga ?"Jelas Kuroro,para Ryodan hanya mengangguk.

Pendakian yang sebenarnya dimulai...  
Suhu di sini sudah mencaapi -2 derajat celcius,rasanya dingin sekali,Shalnark hampir mati kedinginan dibautnya.

"Ma-Chan,apa kau dingin?"Tanya Hisoka pada Machi,

"Diam kau!"Bentak Machi,Hisoka hanya menyeringai,

"Kau ini...masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Machi."Komentar Nobunaga,Hisoka?Seperti biasa,hanya menyeringai misterius.

"Hei...jangan banyak biacara,dengarkan baik-baik bila ada batu jatuh..."Kata Kuroro,mereka tampak diam dan melanjutkan perjalanan,tapi seketiaka itu juga,beberapa batu besar siap menghantam mereka!  
Kuroro segera menghindari batu besar itu dengan cekatan, diikuti oleh Nobunaga dan Phinks yang berada di jalur batu tersebut,masalah terakhir datang pada Shalnark,ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan ada batu,sepertinya ia sedang melamun. "Shalnaaaark..."Teriak para Ryodan panik,sementara itu,saat abtu sudah mulai mendekat,tubuh Shalnark sudah didorong oleh sesosoh berawrna hitam.

[Shalnark P.O.V]

Aku masih memikirkan tentang perasaanku...Apa yang aneh?Apa yang salah?Apa yang terjadi? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkali-kali muncul dibenakku,dan sepertinga enngan untuk pergi dari pikiranku. _Jangan-jangan aku malah jatuh cinta sama Feitan lagi?Tapi mustahil ah...aku masih normal! _Bantah Shalnark dalam hati,pikirannya makin mumet aja dengan semua ini._ Mungkinkah...aku sudah tidak normal lagi?Mungkin...aku memang sudah tidak normal!_ Aku terus tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri sampai tak sadar ada batu besar yang mendekatiku,saat aku sadar semua sudah terlambat, batu itu hanya sejengkal lagi dari wajahku,Aku memejamkan mata,pasrah terhadap apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.  
Kurasakan tubuhku tiba-tiba terdorong dan terbanting,tapi aneh...kenapa tanahnya lembut sekali?  
Saat aku membuka mata,terlihat Feitan berada dibawahku,sepertinya ia mendorong tubuhku agar tak terkena batu raksasa tadi.

"Shalnark...kau tak apa?"Tanya Shizuku khawatir.

"Aku tak apa..."Kata ku menenangkan Ryodan yang mulai ricuh.

"Bodoh!Kenapa kau tak memperhatikan!"Kata Machi khawatir,aku hanya diam,kemudian bergumam "Feitan..."Mendengar gumamanku,semua langsung memperhatikan Feitan yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditanah karena kepalanya membentur batu. Kasihan...sepertinya para Ryodan tak menyadarinya sebelum Shalnark mengingatkan.

"Aaah...kenapa dia malah pingsan?"Keluh Pakunoda, "Mungkin harus diberi napas buatan..."Usul Ubogin.  
.

.

.

.

Hening...

"Ehem...aku mau saja melakukannya,tapi aku sedang flu...jadi..."Kuroro langsung mengelak.

"Aku juga...hehe...Hisoka akan mengamuk bila aku mencium pria lain..."Kata Machi sambil sembunyi dibalik Hisoka,dalam hati, ia bersyukur Hisoka menyukainya.

"Em...bibir ku sedang kram (?),jadi kalian saja,ya..."Tolak Pakunoda.

Aku hanyan memperhatikan mereka dengan kesal,bisa-bisanya mereka saling melempar tanggung jawab sementara Feitan menderita.

"Sudahlah...biar aku saja."Kataku,mereka tampak kaget dan lega.

Aku kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Feitan...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

3 cm

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 cm

.

.

.

.

.

1 cm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."Feitan terbatuk-batuk,aku segera membantunya duduk kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar batuknya mereda.

"Aaah...syukurlah kau sudah sadar Feitan..."Kata Nobunaga sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Feitan,

"Awaskan tangan mu Bodoh!"Kata Feitan marah,sepertinya ia sudah sembuh...

[Normal P.O.V]

"Kita sampai..."Ujar Kuroro pada Ryodan,saat mereka menginjakkan kaki ke puncak , saat para Ryodan melihat pemandangan diatas puncak,mereka semua tercengang...Bagaimana tidak?Pemandangan yang dihasilkan oleh Matahari terbenam itu sangat indaaaaaaah!

"Hebaaaat!"Seru Shalnark kagum,sementara yang lain hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum , spertinya mereka tak akan menyesal karena pergi berlibur ke pegunungan.

Saat perjalanan turun...

Para Ryodan kembali membangun kemah,kali ini mereka akan turun gunung. Seperti saat pertama kali mereka ke sini,Yang lainnya sudah tidur,sedangkan Shalnark dan Feitan masih terjaga.

"Kau masih tidak bisa tidur kalau tak ada guling?"Tanya Shalnark,Feitan hanya menghela napas.

F : "Hei bodoh..."

S : "Ada apa bodoh?"

F : "Kenapa kau tadi melamun bodoh?"

S : "Suka-suka ku dong bodoh..."

F : "Tapi aku yang jadi korban,bodoh...ceritakan padaku,bodoh..."

S : "Kenapa aku harus memberi tahu mu,bodoh?"

F : "Karena aku sudah menceritakan masa laluku,bodoh..."

S : "Aku hanya sedang berpikir,bodoh..."

F : "Terlalu banyak yg kau pikirkan, saja lakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan,bodoh."

S : "Tidak semudah itu,Bodoh!"

F : "Tentu saja mudah,bodoh!"

Shalnark menghela napas dan mengakhiri percakapan 'bodoh' beberapa kali menghela napas,akhirnya ia mulai bicara.

"Sepertinya aku mulai tidak normal..."Kata Shalnark atau tepatnya gumam Shalnark,karena ia mengatakan itu dengan volume yg sangat pelan.

"Waah...sama,dong..."Kata Feitan santai.

"Kau juga?"Tanya Shalnark agak kaget.

"Begitulah..."Kata Feitan. "Hei bodoh..."

"Apa lagi?Aku tak mau melanjutkan percakapan bodoh tadi..."Kata Shalnark.

"Bukan itu bodoh..."Keluh Feitan kesal..

"Lalu apa,bodoh?"Tanya Shalnark juga mulai kesal."Entah kenapa,sepertinya kutukan bantal guling itu memang ada,sekarang aku merasa menjadi Yaoi..."

"Eh...kan sudah kubilang...Makanya jangan remehkan kutukan bantal guling..."kata Feitan yang dengan 'bangga' nya memamerkan kutukan bantal guling.

"Diam kau,Bodoh!"Kata Shalnark kesal.

Feitan terdiam,kemudain memanggil Shalnark,"hei..."

"Apa lagi?"Sahut Shalnark ketus.

"Sepertinya aku juga terkena kutukan itu..."Kata Feitan.

"Em..."Shalnark menggumam.

"Hei...Bodoh!Kenapa jawabanmu enteng sekali..."Kata Feitan kesal,

"Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana?"Shalnark acuh tak acuh.

"Sudahlah..."Feitan mengakhiri percakapan.

"Hei...berjanjilah padaku,kalau kau tak mendapat pendamping kau akan kembali padaku..."Kata Shalnark.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi Pacarmu?Tapi,baiklah..."Kata Feitan.

"Shalnark?Feitan?Kalian...Yaoi?"Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka,tampak Pakunoda menatapa mereka dengan kaget sekaligus jijik. Masalah baru untuk hubungan mereka...

THE END

* * *

**Wuahahahaha...Akhirnya ini ending yang ceritanya?Abalkah?Sebenarnya author mau bikin lebih panjang,tapi cerita lain masih ngantre,jadi segini saja,ya...  
Kurang puas?kalau gitu author kabur aja,deh...Ja~ne...**


End file.
